bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta-Nui
Inaccurate details in this picture include village appearances, landscape details, and part of the island's shape Meta-Nui is the island where Blade Titan974's Comics, City in the Sky, or any other things Blade Titan974 has worked on, takes place. Landscape Meta-Nui is located to southwest of Scrui-Nui, far to the south of Alternative Mata-Nui, and to the east of the Comic Land. On the center of the island, there is a very large village called the Meta village. Around this village is the Meta-Nui Fields, which stretches across the island until is reaches the coasts, the Mountain Range, the Meta Desert, and the Jungle. The Mountain Range is the coldest and snowiest part of Meta Nui. It's just behind Onu Meta. Just behind Mt. Matoro is Ko Meta, or the Mountain Village. The Meta Desert actually has a lake at the center. This lake is used to keep Po Matoran alive. After a few miles, the desert becomes rather rocky because that would be where Ta Meta starts. Ta Meta rests at the bottom of an active, yet not dangerous, volcano. To the bottom of Meta-Nui is the forests. Half of Le Meta is on top trees. Beyond Le Meta is the Jungle. It is one of the largest areas on Meta Nui. At the very end of the jungle, there will come a small field that leads to Ga Meta. Because it would be too hard to go through the entire jungle to get to Ga Meta, Matoran simply cross the ocean to get there. And last, but not least, the Forbidden Lands. The environment there is terrible. It is filled with charred trees and lava pits. Criminals often come to this forsaken place to hide, but there has been no known survivors. Locations Meta-Nui has many locations. Some of which ha Villages There are seven main villages on Meta-Nui. Most of them provide important resources to Meta Village, while others are completely isolated. Meta Village Meta Village is the largest village on Meta-Nui. It is the most inhabited, and the most important of all villages on Meta-Nui. It contains many shops and homes, the East and West Harbors, The Great Tower, and The Great Plateau. Meta Village is extremely active. It is the place for business, entertainment, etc. Basically, it is the center of nearly everything on Meta-Nui. Famous Places Mt. Matoro Mt. Matoro is the gateway to go into Ko-Meta. A battle was faught here between Blade's Posse and an army of Silvahk. The 5 Wonders Of Meta-Nui Across Meta-Nui, there are 5 mysterious locations. One in Ko Meta; one in Ta Meta; one Ga Meta; one in The Jungle; and one in The Forbidden Land. Each one is either haunted, holy, very mysterious, or very suspicious. Each Wonder is forbidden to all, except those who have permission like those in Meta-Nui's government. Ko Meta's Wonder Ko Meta's Wonder lies on a small mountain island on the northwest end of Meta-Nui. It is supposed to be holy ground. The mountain contains a large shrine within it. Who made it is unknown. Inside of it is supposed to contain an ancient and valuable artifact. Officials are planning on researching the shrine, however, the Ko-Matoran are refusing to allow others to befoul the holy island. Ta Meta's Wonder It may appear to be just the crater of Ta-Meta's volcano, however, some say there is something inside the volcano. Someone has even said they've seen someone come out of the crater unharmed. Officials wish to investigate, but no one dares to try to jump inside a volcano. Ga Meta's Wonder On the southeast end of Meta-Nui, there is an island containing some sort of temple. Many have explored the temple, but only one barely made it out. She claims that the temple was haunted, and part of it goes down under sea level. The temple is forbidden to all, even officials. The Jungle's Wonder Explorers say that deep inside The Jungle, there was a very, very large tree. The tree did not appear to be natural at all. Officials actually studied this one, and they did not find out anything. The tree, however appeared to have three small holes on it. These holes actually almost look like keyholes. All plans of discovering the secret to the tree failed, so now it is just a mystery, never to be solved... The Forbidden Land's Wonder There has been one sole Matoran who has ever reached the end of the Forbidden Land and return, and what he saw was horrific. The Matoran saw a frightening island a mile or two away from the shore, and it contained an aura of pure evil. The island consisted of a towering volcano, and the environment was ten times worse than The Forbidden Land's. Before the Matoran ran to safety, he saw creatures who looked like other Matoran who had the same aura as the island. Officials are curious about this island, but none dares to step foot on such a terrifying land. A Sixth Wonder? There are some who believe that The Great Plateau is worth a title such as this. The Plateau's summit is always hidden within deep clouds, and those who attempt to fly toward the summit always find themselves on the other side of The Plateau. The Plateau also includes strange markings and suspiciously placed caves. Even if investigators study this strange monument, it's secret will probably never be revealed... Inhabitants Here are the known inhabitants of Meta-Nui Natives *Blade Titan974 *Stealth Hunter575 *Shadow Warrior820 *Chokii *Tekatu *Ketru *Katoka *Kohan *Storm Lasher479 *Dark Panther *Battle Arachnoid *Reflum *VT *Fasky *Jumpy *Spritezy *Avy *Ziggy Star *Koraki *Zeke *An unnamed white Toa *Clones of the previously mentioned Toa) *Shadow-Paka *Unkuta Teridax *Ayel *Tarina *Veoh *Tamroc *Frostiza *Takayma *Solster *Xensahort *Eckmordah *Ozrii *Detritus *Roskino *Moxtrac Outsiders Matoran of Metru-Nui These are the Matoran that moved away from Metru-Nui and moved into Meta-Nui. Actually, pretty much all of the Metru-Nui Matoran moved to Meta-Nui, but here are the ones who have appeared or been mentioned. *Onepu *Jaller (Now a Matoran) *Hahli (Now a Matoran) *Hewkii (Now a Matoran) *Macku *Nuparu (Now a Matoran) *Midak Other *Gerlicky *Takuma Nuva *VakamaTK *Sardika *Destr *Cin(-Gali's Fan) *~Toa Lesovikk~ *Zakitano *Takuma Nuva *VakamaTK *Scythrax: Toa of cheese *Lerman the cyber toa *Coleanuva *Hero100 *Hojirik *Johnuva the Toa of Stealth *Blademan Toa of Eternal Doom *Kahinuva *(Vader's) Apprentice *Blast *Toa Plasmus *Sphinsout *Lerman the cyber toa *Philipnova798 (Has a beach house on the edge of Po-Meta) Other Organisms This is where any other known creatures are. *Glablob *Silvahk Trivia *A few details in the island's shape originated from a spill of water. *The fact that Meta-Nui is Mata-Nui with an "e" instead of an "a" is a pure coincidence. *It is also a pure coincidence that Meta-Nui is practically the same shape as Mata-Nui...Really. *The name Meta-Nui was actually supposed to be a combination of Voya-Nui and Metru-Nui for unknown reasons. *Meta-Nui has been mentioned a few times in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, and is set to make an appearance sometime in the near future. *Reflum's Comics took place in Meta-Nui, but this is regarded as a non-canon appearance. Category:Locations Category:Blade Titan974's Comics Category:Islands Category:International ComicContinuity